ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Grunted
Grunted is the second episode of Len 10. It is written by UH. Plot The episode starts out in space near Killgax's ship. Within the ship, spotlights highlight three different armorless mercenaries. The first is Stixstix, who wears a purple suit covered with many locks, and has an anvil on his back. Next is Blaab, a spider-like hunter with a yellow suit. And as his name states, he has a loud mouth, one-scythe-like leg and some large, weak scissors on his left hand. Last is Breadlax, who's listed in the credits as Toiletboard. He has a suit of gooey armor. He carries a truffle, and a green toiletboard. Killgax's voice comes over in an intercom, announcing the start of their audition. A swarm of robot drones come in to start the fight. First up is Stixstix. With the no weapons in his suit, he makes the long work of one of the robot drones. Blaab then joins the fray next, using his weak left scissors to make a mark in the rest of them. Then the same robot droid that Len had fought before shows up. Breadlax however is the next to fight this one, flushing right towards it without thinking about his safety. The robot blasts him, and he's highly affected by it. Breadlax then smashes through the droid in a six billion blows. With Killgax unimpressed, he offers a reward to the first hunter that retrieves the Weirdtrix. He then sends them out to the planet Earth. In the middle of the desert, Grandpa Jack has set up on what seems to be an obstacle course for Len. He completes the final touches and Len transforms to Diamondbread. He tells Diamondbread to think before he acts and to use some strategy to defeat his opponents. Diamondbread is unconcerned and believes that brute force is better and more fun. Diamondbread starts with some target practice with various pans and targets that pop out. Diamondbread feels overconfident by now, which led him to one of the traps set up by Grandpa Jack. A piano swing hits him and throws him off balance and causes him to fire frozen bread shards in every direction. Unfortunately for Jen, a frozen bread shard hits her sunscreen, causing it to pour down into her mouth. In the RV, Jen continues to chide Len for nearly turning them into swiss cheese with his stray shots. Grandpa Jack says that Len should use the Weirdtrix more weirdly, more absurd and less seriously. Then suddenly, the RV sputters and breaks down. Back at the obstacle course, the three bounty hunters have successfully traced where the Weirdtrix was first activated. They explore the location and Breadlax notices a pan with a frozen bread shard on it. Stixstix flies up and takes it with a retractable book, only to have it eaten by Breadlax. They both have a short standoff, eventually resulting with Stixstix backing down and taunted him in a foreign alien language. He then jumps away. Blaab then follows, using his one leg to burrow through the sand. Breadlax then leaves the area, triggering one of Grandpa Jack's traps. In an instant, he throws his trifle at the targets, which also destroyed the whole course as well. He rides his toiletboard and drops the pan with the shard behind. Len, Jen and Grandpa Jack find themselves at an abandoned mining town, called Laterville. According to Jen's Stupidimap program on her cardboard, it was a town incorporated in the year 1857, after the discovery of pizza. It was abandoned after the mine ran out roughly a decade later. Grandpa Jack detects the cause of their breakdown. It seems that one of Diamondbread's stray shards hit the fuel line. Len suggests for his help by becoming into an alien, but he insists on doing it himself. He decides to check the town out himself. Grandpa Jack has Jen follow him so he doesn't get into any trouble. In town, Len enters an old, candy-coated pie storage building. Jen calls out to him. Len then sees an opportunity to prank her. He starts by hiding in the shadows, and uses the Weirdtrix to transform to Toastfreak. While she searches, Toastfreak passes through her and makes her hungry. Toastfreak is amused by his own prank, getting a good laugh as Jen pretends that he doesn't scare her. Just then, the ground is pushed up from something burrowing under it. Toastfreak drags Jen out of the way, and Blaab shows up. He tells Len to hand over the Weirdtrix. Toastfreak refuses, and moves his eyes onto his back to ask Jen what Blaab wants. She obviously points out to him that he wants the watch. He explains to Blaab that it's stuck on his wrist, but he doesn't care. He was hit a few times, and eventually turned toastvisible. With Toastfreak toastvisible, Blaab seems to be at a great hunger. Unfortunately, Toastfreak's attempt to sneak behind him causes Blaab to spray some butter, which made his toastibility and toastangibility useless. Blaab continues to gnaw Toastfreak around. Toastfreak continues the fight, doing just as badly, and ends up being blasted into a wall near a gum chew. Blaab moves in for the kill, Jen points out that the lever near him will activate the chew. Toastfreak activates it and Blaab gets bitten to the ceiling. Toastfreak then reverts back to his human form again after doing so. They flee the scene, and Breadlax is seen watching from the rafters. At the RV, Len and Jen detail the short battle against Blaab to Grandpa Jack. Len still wants to fight back, suggesting that he can turn into Onearm and turn the spider-like hunter into a web food special, despite the Weirdtrix's obvious lack of power. Grandpa Jack says there's no time, having completed repairs to the RV. Len is disappointed as they flee the scene and continue on the road. On the road, Jen is on the lookout for Blaab. Len comments that Blaab won't show up if he knows what's good for him. Blaab doesn't show up, but Stixstix does, unlocking a hole in the roof of the RV to get to them. As Stixstix tries to grab Len, Grandpa Jack brakes hard, sending the hunter flying in front of the car. Grandpa Jack then tries to run him over. It seems like the attempt works at first, but the RV stops shortly after. They take a quick look outside shows that all the tires have been severely popped. Stixstix is still on the road, uninjured from the earlier attack. As Len, Jen and Grandpa Jack flee to a nearby cage, Blaab burrows his way next to Stixstix and attacks him. Inside the cage, Blaab once again confronts Len and demands the Weirdtrix from him. As he advanced, Grandpa Jack steps between them and tossed a nearby chunk of metal at Blaab. His weak scissors fail at turning the would-be projectile to shrapnel, and it hits him. Seeing this, the trio look at Blaab getting up. They run to the center of the cage. With a large crayon in-between them and safety, Jen asks what they're going to do. Grandpa Jack finds a nearby chew and puts the kids in it. He then activates it and jumps into it, just barely reaching it before it's out of range. As it takes them across the crayon, Blaab prepares to cut the wire holding it up. He is stopped by Stixstix, who blasts him and then turns on the chew. As Stixstix pursues them, Grandpa Jack comments that they need a plan. With the Weirdtrix recharged, Len decides to forget planning in favor of brute force. Grandpa Jack points out that that's exactly what the hunters want. Len transforms himself into Diamondbread and goes on the attack. He plunges off the car and grabs on Stixstix, and the two plummet into the crayon below. They then fly back out under Stixstix's power. As the chew takes Jen and Grandpa Jack to safety, Diamondbread stays behind to deal with the hunters. The action does not go as planned, though. Blaab shows up to join the fight, and Diamondbread turns out to be no match for the two experienced hunters. After knocking Diamondbread out, the two begin to argue over who gets the reward. As the do, a metal ball is tossed beside them. As they stare at it, it releases a gas that renders them unconscious. Breadlax then shows up, dragging the unconscious Diamondbread out of the cage and back into town. In town, Breadlax tosses Diamondbread into some nearby crates, waking him up. With Diamondbread awake, Breadlax begins to complain about the Weirdtrix winding up on a small child when there are billions of other people it could have been found by. Diamondbread explains that it won't come off. Breadlax then explains that the Weirdtrix uses alien DNA that binds to the genetic structure of the host, which is why it doesn't come off. As he does, Diamondbread tries to attack him. Breadlax easily dodges the attack and sends Diamondbread flying. As the two continue to fight, Breadlax berates Diamondbread on his lack of strategy, all the while dodging every attack. During the extremely one-sided fight, he points out that Diamondbread would have been killed were it not for him, and that an experienced fighter should have defeated the hunters without a problem. After Diamondbread finally gives up, Breadlax explains that the Weirdtrix is the most powerful weapon in the universe and is the key to a weird battle between good and evil. Diamondbread asks what side Breadlax is on, to which he replies by pointing out that Diamondbread isn't dead yet. He then says that his mission is to retrieve the Weirdtrix. With it attached to Len, he simply plans to take him with him so it can be removed. Diamondbread refuses to go, but Breadlax says that he doesn't have a choice. Diamondbread tackles him, saying that he does, and gets tossed off just as quickly. Breadlax then starts to point out Diamondbread's inexperience with his form, not even realizing the true strengths and weaknesses he possesses. Diamondbread wonders what makes him such a bad expert. Breadlax says nothing, but instead takes off his helmet, showing that he comes from the same species as Diamondbread. When Diamondbread points this out, Breadlax says that he's a great warrior while Len is merely an impulsive annoyance. Diamondbread reverts back to human form after this and Breadlax grabs him. As he searches for his toiletboard, Blaab walks up holding it, having heard the whole exchange. Stixstix follows, carrying both Jen and Grandpa Jack. Outnumbered two to one, Breadlax flees with Len still in hand. Blaab fires at him, but his blasts are absorbed by Breadlax's armor. He eventually runs into a nearby house. Len wants to help his family, but Breadlax points out that he would be quickly overpowered and captured. He then leaves Len behind and goes to retrieve his toiletboard. Outside, Breadlax uses a barrage of shards to free Jen and Grandpa Jack. He then dives at Blaab, taking his toiletboard back from the hunter. After a quick flight away from the pair, he dives down and lands on Stixstix. Jen and Grandpa Jack take cover as this happens. As Breadlax and Stixstix fight, Len finds that the Weirdtrix has recharged. Blaab notices this, and follows him inside the house. Hiding behind a smashed vase, Len gets ready to transform. He then hesitates, remembering the advice that both Grandpa Jack and Breadlax had given him. He eventually settles on one and transforms. Blaab crushes the table, only to find nothing there. In the rafters, Grey Splatter is seen sneaking about. He jumps onto Blaab, searching for a nerve cluster in the hunter's suit. He finds it and slimes it out, causing the hunter's suit to go haywire and shut down. Elsewhere, Breadlax and Stixstix are still fighting. Stixstix eventually gains the upper hand on Breadlax. Seeing Grey Splatter draws his attention and he attempts to fire a missile at the tiny figure. Grandpa Jack hops on his back to stop him. Stixstix throws him off and prepares to slice through his attacker with a buzz ball. This provides enough of a distraction for Grey Splatter to hop on his back. Breadlax complains about the interference, but Grey Splatter ignores him and starts pulling nerve clusters in Stixstix's suit, resulting in the same haywire behavior as Blaab. Stixstix's anvil fires and takes the two on a short drop, crashing through the supports for a swatter tower in the process. Stixstix's suit then shuts down and lands near Blaab, giving Grey Splatter just enough time to move out of the way of the falling swatter tower. Blaab comments on his hatred for the planet before getting crushed. With the hunters defeated, Breadlax takes out a small cube and tosses it at them. The cube expands and covers them, then contracts, shrinking the hunters along with it. Grey Splatter reverts back to human form as Breadlax pockets the cube. He promises to come back soon. When Ben points out the Weirdtrix, Breadlax says that it's in good hands. He then gives Len his toiletboard as a gift. Len is confused, thinking that he needs it to get home. Breadlax says it was selective disinformation, which Jen translates for Len saying, "he lied." Breadlax then activates a teleporter and disappears. Once he's gone, Jen asks Len why he gets all the cool alien stuff. Len says it fits his personality with Jen sarcastically agreeing, and then covers Len's mouth in sunscreen, saying that she doesn't want his big head to get sunburned. On Killgax's ship, Killgax watches as Breadlax leaves. He's more than annoyed at the betrayal. His subordinate confirms that the mercenaries don't have the Weirdtrix. Killgax figures that whoever possesses the Weirdtrix must be as clever as he is fierce, but isn't deterred. He insists that he won't be denied. The episode ends on that note. Aliens Used *Diamondbreadx2 *Toastfreak (debut) *Grey Splatter(debut) Characters *Len *Jen *Jack Villains *Killgax *Stixstix *Blaab *Breadlax Quotes *Near Killgax's ship, the giant drone appears. *Killgax: Breadlax, defeat this drone. *Breadlax: (flushes toiletboard and gets sucked in) AAAAHHHHH!!!! *Killgax: What are you trying to accomplish by that? *Breadlax: JUST WATCH! *(Breadlax falls down hole in ceiling above drone, then lands on the drone and starts beating it, it takes a long time) *Killgax: When will you be done? *Breadlax: Just wait. (keeps hitting it several times) *A lot more blows later..... *(drone blows up) *Killgax: I am unimpressed with all of you. I need you to capture the Weirdtrix, and you are weird yourself. Knock yourself out! (sends hunters to Earth) *Jack: Don't be serious with your Weirdtrix. You need to use it more weirdly, more absurd, and- *Len: Aren't I supposed to use it more seriously? *Jack: Less seriously. *Len: But if I use it like that, the whole universe will be in danger. *Jack: It's already in danger. You want to use your Weirdtrix wrong. *Len: I think your brain is malfunctioning. *(RV sputters and breaks down) *Jack: Like the Junkbucket? Ok. *(Toastfreak falls backwards into wall) *Jen: Len! The chew! *Toastfreak: This is no time for food. I'm getting attacked! *Jen: No! The gum chew next to you! *Toastfreak: There's gum next to me? But this is a candy-coated pie place! Not a gum-coated pie place! Although that does sound good. *Jen: Pull the lever! *Toastfreak: Gum has levers? *Jen: JUST LOOK NEXT TO YOU AND PULL THE LEVER! *Toastfreak: Geez. (pulls lever and Blaab gets bitten to the ceiling) Category:Len 10 Category:Len 10 Episodes Category:Ultimatehero Category:Episodes